<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DC/BillyDami】同居三十題Day 2 by AshuraXuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661203">【DC/BillyDami】同居三十題Day 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan'>AshuraXuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DC/BillyDami】同居三十題 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#DC耽美文，CP是Billy Batson（Shazam）X Damian Wayne（Robin）</p><p>#冷CP注意</p><p>#還是要給大家安利AO3的IAmStoryteller太太</p><p>#文風一如既往的撒糖/甜</p><p>#Day 2表示大米第二次得到老爺的允許去比利家，不算是第二章（以此類推）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DC/BillyDami】同居三十題 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DC/BillyDami】同居三十題Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。<br/>An old work imported from my LOFTER account.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【同居三十題Day 2一同外出購物】</p><p>「噢這實在太糟糕了！！」</p><p>達米安·韋恩聽到比利·巴特森的哀號時，他正坐在比利的床上閱讀比利寫到一半的新聞稿，他放下手中的稿子，轉身跳下床，往比利所在的方向——廚房走去。</p><p>「怎麼了，巴特森？」</p><p>比利正一臉沮喪地盯著空空如也的迷你冰箱，他轉過頭來，對達米安說道：</p><p>「我很抱歉，大米，不過我完全忘記補糧這回事了；原本還想說難得你過來，想要給你準備一頓晚餐的，不過現在看來這計劃要取消了……」他再次轉回頭盯著冰箱，但冰箱不會因為你多盯它幾次它就自動冒出食材來的。</p><p>達米安完全不能理解比利為什麼會為了區區這樣一點小事就沮喪得像要世界末日一樣。</p><p>「食材沒有的話，那就去買啊。」他雙手交插於胸前，一副理所當然的語氣與表情。</p><p>「欸？」</p><p>「如果我沒記錯的話，你的公寓附近不是就有一家超市嗎？」</p><p>「啊對的。」奇怪，達米安連我家附近有什麼設施都知道嗎？</p><p>「那就走吧。」達米安說完便利落地轉了個身，留下比利還呆立在原地。</p><p>「怎麼了？」達米安回頭望向自己的男友，挑眉問道：</p><p>「你這個下午應該沒課也沒那方面（沙贊）的任務吧？」</p><p>就知道你這個下午有空我才跟父親請假說今晚不一起去巡邏的，你要是跟我說你今晚有行程的話，那你就準備半年后才見我吧！</p><p>達米安越來越陰沉的臉色總算把比利的思緒拉回了現實，他搖了搖頭說道：</p><p>「啊不是這樣子的，我只是沒想到你會提出要去超市的建議，我還以為你會乾脆說去哪裡的餐廳吃一頓豐盛的晚餐，這樣總好過我做出不知道好不好吃的東西吧，哈哈。」</p><p>「你說的話，究竟是褒獎還是貶義？」達米安皺眉回答：</p><p>「別忘記我家那三個兄弟，他們都是庶民，跟他們混多了你覺得我有多少機會能上餐廳一次？還有，我父親雖然是高譚首富，但他不是那種會過分寵溺孩子的暴發戶，所以不要把我當成哪個隨處可見的、被寵壞的富家少爺，巴特森。」</p><p>「啊，對不起。」比利知道自己說錯話了，他匆匆走到達米安面前想跟他道歉，當他想拉住他的手時卻被對方不著痕跡地避開了。</p><p>「走吧。太晚的話超市就要打烊了。」</p><p>看著達米安頭也不回地走進房間拿錢包與一些隨身物，比利此刻只覺得整顆心都被後悔與沮喪的情緒給覆蓋著。</p><p>XXX</p><p>在走去超市的路上，兩人都靜默不言。達米安走在前面，較比利快一兩步，比利則在後方跟著。</p><p>到了超市之後，達米安還是沒有跟比利說話的打算。他在入口處取了一輛手推車便直接走了進去，完全不回頭看比利。</p><p>被情人忽視的感覺很不好受，比利深刻體會到了這一點，無奈這事完全就是他惹出來的，所以他也只能摸摸鼻子暗罵自己不會說話，然後快步跑到達米安身旁。</p><p>「達米安，你晚餐想吃什麼？我來給你做吧。」比利盡量擺出一張笑臉，阿諛奉承的語氣已經明顯到連達米安都白了他一眼。</p><p>「隨便。」然後就沒了。</p><p>比利一瞬間感覺自己被打敗了，然而他很快又振作起來了。</p><p>不可以，他這麼想道，距離上次達米安來家裡過夜已經過去一個多月了<strong>①</strong>，這次也是因為自己剛好有空所以達米安特地遷就自己的，絕不可以就這樣讓兩人在冷戰中度過難得聚在一起的一晚。</p><p>「那我做意大利麵還不好？我記得你喜歡吃海鮮意大利麵。」</p><p>以達米安現在的心情，他實在不想理睬現在顯得有些煩人的男友，但是心底深處他卻又不願意因為自己的怒氣而傷害到比利，他在極度矛盾之下只能脫口說出一個「好」字。</p><p>「好，那就這麼決定吧！嗯讓我想想需要買些什麼食材……」</p><p>沒想到自己一聲『好』竟然能引起比利這麼大的反應，達米安看著比利一臉興奮的表情，他有些吃驚，同時也感覺一絲的良心不安。</p><p>你為什麼要因為我的一句話而情緒聚變啊？這樣不就顯得是我在無理取鬧了嗎……？</p><p>「喂，巴特森。」</p><p>比利正仔細地挑選著他眼前的小番茄，直到達米安打斷了他。他直接抓住比利握著番茄的那只手，比利嚇了一跳，整顆番茄直接從他的掌心掉落地上。</p><p>「啊我來拾——」</p><p>「不我來——」</p><p>兩個人同時蹲下身子，同時握住了那顆番茄——不過達米安的速度比比利快了零點一秒，所以比利的手掌是直接罩在達米安的上面的。</p><p>「啊對不起我——」比利有些急促的道歉在發現自己的嘴唇碰上一個柔軟的物體時頓然停止，他定睛一看，原來是達米安的嘴唇。</p><p>達米安的身體微微前傾，把自己的嘴唇貼上比利的。不過那個親吻只維持了短短的兩秒就中斷了，達米安拉開了些許距離，凝視著眼前一臉窘迫又疑惑的比利。</p><p>「比利，我想跟你道歉。」韋恩的少爺鮮少跟別人道歉，但這並不表示他不是個知錯能改的人，他向比利道歉的語氣雖然有些生硬，比利卻能感受到他的誠意。</p><p>「呃，不，你為什麼跟我道歉呢？」比利對達米安反常的態度有些慌了手腳：</p><p>「明明就是我說錯話了你才——」</p><p>「不是的，」達米安皺眉搖了搖頭，強硬地打斷了比利的話：</p><p>「聽我說，我知道那些是無心之言——我了解你，所以我知道——但是，我的理智明明知道你說那些話是沒有惡意的，但是我聽了就是會感到不舒服。」</p><p>比利蓋在達米安上面的手掌並沒有用上任何力度，所以達米安輕輕一抽，就把自己的手掌連帶下面的番茄一起抽出來了。他把小巧玲瓏的番茄放在掌心把玩，并擦掉黏在表皮上的灰塵污垢。</p><p>「比利，我知道你只是個普通人，一邊上大學還要一邊打工湊學費，危急時刻你還要化身為驚奇隊長去對付極度危險的混蛋們，」說到超級英雄的部分達米安還特地拉低了聲音，深怕被任何有心人給聽了去，畢竟兩人現在身處公眾場所：</p><p>「而我，我雖然是布魯斯·韋恩唯一的血統繼承者，但是這並不改變我跟你是一樣的事實。我們都是人類，社會地位人望財產什麼的說穿了也不過是我們的其中一項特征，並不能代表我們本身。」</p><p>達米安很少會跟自己扯這些長篇大論的大道理的，所以現在比利總覺得有種違和感，但是他的直覺告訴他達米安雖然說了這麼多，但是最重要的話卻還沒說出口，所以他什麼也沒說，繼續耐心地等待著。</p><p>比利專注的樣子讓達米安難為情了起來，再加上他想到他接下來要說的話將會是無限接近內心剖白的那種，只覺得羞恥的感覺越來越重，他原本想退縮的，但是勇往直前才是一個羅賓該做的事，所以他深吸了口氣，有些困難地開口道：</p><p>「所以我想說的是，不要把我當做一個少爺來看。你不需要為了討好我而特地買什麼昂貴的東西給我——你只是個學生，不要隨意亂花錢——只要是你送的東西，就算是便宜的不起眼的東西，我也會好好珍藏的。」</p><p>「還有，不要特地遷就我，用不著說什麼帶我去餐廳吃晚餐，我不需要這些東西；我寧願窩在你的公寓跟你一起看歷史頻道一起吃外賣披薩，只要跟你在一起。」</p><p>
  <strong>「跟你在一起時的我，不是羅賓、也不是韋恩財閥的繼承者，我就是我，我是達米安·韋恩。」</strong>
</p><p>比利無法形容他此刻的心情是什麼，那就像是感動、喜悅、興奮與欣慰的結合體，它們集體襲向比利，他抵擋不住這些情緒，眼眶的淚水差點就要留下來。</p><p>他究竟擁有怎樣的幸運才會跟如此傑出的人兩情相悅呢？</p><p>「巴特森。」</p><p>「嗯？」他抬起手擦了擦濕潤的眼眶，抬頭望著自己臉紅的情人。</p><p>「我餓了。我們快回家吃意大利麵吧。」</p><p>「好！」兩人相視而笑，這才從地上站起來。</p><p>達米安看了看還握在自己手中的番茄，便轉身把它交到比利手裡。</p><p>「這顆番茄，把它買下吧！」</p><p>「噢，好呀。」</p><p>「不過不准把它煮來吃。」</p><p>「啊，為什麼？」</p><p>因為它可是見證我們重歸於好的信物，就讓它繼續待著，一直默默守護著我們之間的愛情吧。達米安緩緩露出一個微笑。</p><p> </p><p>【完結END】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注：</p><p>①Day 1，大米第一次到比利家過夜。同居三十題Day 1（BillyDami同人）</p><p>作者有話想說：嗷整個超市的人都被兩個帥哥閃瞎眼了(❤´艸｀❤)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>